


脑洞一  公爵(Alpha) × 王子(Omega)

by shisanshuiya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya





	脑洞一  公爵(Alpha) × 王子(Omega)

平行宇宙(短篇，脑洞合集)  
脑洞一  
公爵 (埃布尔·威廉) × 王子 (希尔)

「过来.」一个高大威猛的男人面无表情的看着餐桌对面的人，他们已经对峙快十分钟了.

「我不!」 对面的男子用大喊回敬他. 一双漂亮的蓝宝石般的眼睛瞪得溜圆，秀气的眉毛因为生气而蹙起.

这名男子正是国王最小的儿子，他与对面的男人刚成婚不久. 

「过来，希尔. 在我还没发火之前，自己乖乖过来.」  
这名强壮的男子不怒自威，面上依旧毫无波澜，可手臂上暴起的青筋宣告着他已经生气了.

「我已经说过了，我不要过去!」 那名被叫做希尔的小王子依旧倔强的梗着脖子，左边额头上有一块不大不小的伤口，上面的血迹已经干了，没人知道是怎么弄得，配上那歇斯底里的怒喊显得异常悲壮.

「埃布尔·威廉 ! 不要以为你是公爵就很了不起! 我还是王子呢! 我究竟哪里做的不好，让你宁可每天待在那个破军区里摆弄兵器也不愿意回家! 如果你并不认可我们的婚姻，当初大可不必勉强! 」 

「我对你很满意，我很爱你，希尔.」 威廉目光死死盯着希尔额头上的伤口，微皱着眉.  
「能告诉我你的额头是怎么弄的吗? 是不是和那个贵族打架时伤到了? 还疼不疼? 还有家里的仆人怎么都不见了，这究竟是怎么回事？」 

威廉今天刚处理完军务，就见一个似乎等了很久的士兵急急忙忙跑了过来，跟他说他的爱人希尔王子骑马撞伤了一名贵族男子，还同那人大打出手.  
威廉听到消息后心里咯噔了一下，快马加鞭赶了回来. 谁知到了公爵府，守卫的士兵对他行了礼后一言难尽的看了一眼，威廉心里顿时生出一股不祥的预感.

威廉进了家里后发现大厅里空无一人，佣人们走的一个不剩.直到上了二楼后，才找到了坐在地板上的希尔.  
与其说是坐在地上，不如说是被埋在乱七八糟的家具里. 

地上一片狼藉，吊灯在地板上砸出了一个坑，水晶碎了一地，花瓶和墙上名画也没能逃过噩运，全都被扔在地上摔了个稀巴烂，不难想象出肇事者当时愤怒的心情.而希尔额头上的伤，正是他把花瓶扔向天花板上的水晶灯时，被那摔在地上又弹起来的鸽子蛋般大的水晶砸伤的.

「仆人都被我遣走了.」 希尔喘着粗气，没有力气再喊，可说出的话依旧不太好听.  
「公爵都不回来了，还要这些佣人有什么用?」 

威廉眉头皱的更深了，  
「那你怎么吃饭?」

「呵.」希尔闻言冷笑，「你都不回来，还管我吃不吃饭做什么？」

威廉并没有被激怒，只是面无表情的看着他.  
「希尔，正面回答我的问题.」 

「你回来就是要质问我的吗?」 希尔鼻子有些酸，他眨了眨眼睛，一滴眼泪顺着脸颊滑落.  
「是，我撞了人，我就是故意的.」希尔不以为然的笑了一下，继而就听到威廉把手攥得骨节嘎嘎直响.

「因为他说我留不住自己的爱人.」 希尔声线有些颤抖，「我们刚完婚! 你宁可每天晚上和一堆废铜烂铁睡在一起，都不愿回来见我!」

「现在连一个听都没听过的无名贵族，都敢来笑话我 ! 」希尔气的肩膀直抖，声音染了些哭腔，让那凶巴巴的语气变得有些可怜.

「不过他说的确实没错.」 希尔抹了把脸，  
「明天我就去和父王说，让他取消我们的婚姻.被我砸坏的家具也也会如数赔偿.」

「不是的!」威廉一脸心疼的看着对面的人儿，手指动了动似是想要给那人擦眼泪.  
「我这几天没回来是因为.....」 

威廉还没说完就被希尔打断.

「因为你忙! 你每天都忙! 忙得连句话都不能找人传给我! 什么都比我重要! 」 希尔再也控制不住情绪，一把扫下餐桌上的东西.

杯子和茶壶稀里哗啦的掉在地上，然后发出清脆又刺耳的声音，成为它们最后的哀鸣.

威廉瞳孔紧缩了一下，快步过去拉走了希尔，拥着他转了个圈躲过了从地上弹起来的陶瓷碎片.

「你放开我! 你知道我这几天去找过你多少次吗？每次士兵都和我说你不肯见我!」希尔挣扎着，用手捶打威廉的胸口，「我要和你解除婚姻关系! 我不要你了! 你放开我! 」

威廉听到这话也火了，前几天他接到消息说军部机密泄露，很多东西需要重新部署，他这几天忙得焦头烂额，今天匆匆赶回来时看到家里一片狼藉，还劈头盖脸的挨了希尔一顿骂，也不听他的解释. 这些就算了，希尔并不知内情，何况他们刚新婚不久. 但这人竟说要和自己解除婚姻关系，还说不要他了这种伤人的话!

「啪 ! 」威廉忍无可忍，一巴掌拍在希尔身后.「你闹够了没有？! 」

空气仿佛瞬间凝住了.

希尔抬起头，眼睛直愣愣的看着威廉. 他没想到威廉能动手打他，还是在那个地方!

威廉不是没揍过他，可那都是好几年前的事了.

那时他还是个乳臭未干的孩子，整日顽皮的很，又被国王宠得没边儿，根本没人能管得了他.  
威廉那时也只是个小小的护卫兵，希尔总是半夜偷出王宫，一来二去两人就熟了.  
从小娇生惯养的王子谁都不放在眼里，唯独爱粘着威廉，那几年威廉没少因为他的顽皮和学业上的偷懒而揍他.  
可那都是很久以前的事了，现在他已经长大了! 他怎么还能打他的屁股!

「你这个混蛋! 你放开我! 」 希尔气的脸红脖子粗，连踢带踹的要挣脱出威廉的禁锢.  
可他哪里是威廉的对手，把自己累的够呛不说，还又多挨了几巴掌 

「这几天没回家是我的不对，可我是事出有因，军部那边出事情了，我不得不留在那儿.」

「我不管! 我不想再听你那些无用的辩解，把它们留给你的下一任妻子吧 ! 我现在就要离开这儿，我不想再看见你 ! 」

威廉被希尔的话彻底激怒了，他扛起希尔进了卧室，把他重重扔在床上.

希尔刚从床上坐起来，就听见了落锁的声音.  
该死! 威廉把门锁上了，还不止一圈!

「你混蛋 ! 」希尔愤怒的下床向威廉走去，没走几步就被折返的威廉拎小鸡一般又扔了回去.

希尔砸回床上被摔的七荤八素，还没缓过神来，就被威廉抓住脚踝又拖了下去. 

希尔被威廉宽厚而有力的手按住了腰，动弹不得. 小腹正好卡在床沿，下身跪在柔软的羊毛地毯上.  
接着他下身一凉，裤子被威廉粗暴的拽了下来.

希尔白皙的臀部和大腿瞬间暴露在空气之中.没等他反应过来，接二连三的巴掌就照着那圆润挺翘的屁股招呼上去.

「混蛋! 威廉你这个混蛋! 」希尔身子动不了只能扭头骂他.  
「你这个暴力狂! 你....啊! 你死定了! 我要让父王削了你的爵位! 把你变成平民! 让你变得什么的不是! 」

威廉不以为然的笑了一下，又狠狠甩下一巴掌.  
「那希尔就得跟着我挨饿了.」

希尔疼得身子跟着一颤，再开口时依旧毫不退让.  
「你自己挨饿去吧! 明天我就和你没有关系了! 」 

威廉不再和他多说，专心的挥着巴掌给那欠揍的屁股染色.

「啪 ! 」 又是极重的一下，震得那肉乎乎的屁股狠狠一颤，瞬间浮起一个粉红的手印.

「.....啊 ! 」 威廉这一巴掌扇在两臀瓣中央，震得他里面都麻了!

「你这个疯子 ! 」 希尔恼羞成怒，骂的更凶了.可不管他怎么喊，那火辣辣的巴掌都会一下不落的扇在他的屁股上.

这位从小就接受宫礼仪的王子，此时没有丝毫文雅可言，说出的话一句比一句难听，都不带重样的.

许是这姿势并不好施力，威廉只打了三十多下就停手了.然后捞起还在破口大骂的人儿，自己坐在床边，把人按在腿上.

威廉抬起一条腿压住希尔乱蹬的两条细腿，裤子早就被希尔自己蹬飞，也省得他脱了.

固定好希尔后，威廉又抬起了手，巴掌着肉的声音更加清脆. 希尔那浑圆挺翘的屁股被扇的左右乱颤，颜色不断加深，像个诱人的红苹果.

「哦不 ! 住手 ! ......不 ! 」希尔疼得扬起了头，他感觉自己的屁股要炸了!

「啪! 啪! 啪! 」 又是狠厉的三下.  
这三下扇在同一处，瞬间肿起一个深红的指印，生生把希尔逼出了一滴眼泪.

威廉噼里啪啦的落着巴掌，也不管希尔的叫骂，专注的给手下的小屁股上色，把那欠揍的屁股扇的肿成了一个熟透的桃子.

威廉大概又揍了四十多下，直到那两瓣屁股上布满深红的指痕，凌乱交错着. 身子因为疼痛而止不住的颤抖，才暂时停了手.

他把同样有些发热的手掌搭在希尔滚烫的屁股上来回抚摸，手上的旧茧摩挲着仿佛正冒着热气的指痕，引得腿上的人儿战栗了一下.

威廉终于开口:  
「你不该说那些伤人的话.」 

「呵，」 希尔被他平淡的语气给气笑了.  
威廉似乎永远都很淡定，就连生气时都是面不改色.而自己却像个跳梁小丑，就算对他破口大骂，也只得到了这句风轻云淡的回应.

「这些就伤人了? 我还有更伤人的话你要不要听? 」  
希尔突然支起身子，抬头看向威廉.  
「我不爱你了，我收回婚礼上的宣誓，过了今晚，你的这些臭脾气就都冲下一任妻子发去吧! 」 

放在希尔屁股上的手蓦地收紧，疼得希尔皱了下眉，接着就被威廉揪着后颈又按了回去.

威廉身子向前一倾，拿起床头柜上的发刷，照着那红了一片的屁股狠狠一击.

「呃......」 希尔疼得浑身一颤.

「砰! 砰! 砰! 」 发刷击打皮肉的声音发闷，痛感也和巴掌不同，是一种直接渗到骨头里的钝痛.  
这连续的三下砸在同一个地方，又是最不经打的臀峰，把希尔疼得直接逼出了眼泪.  
豆大的泪珠不受控制的涌出，打湿了威廉还没来得及换下的军裤.  
希尔倔强的咬着唇，不让自己发出一点声音.

威廉看着希尔这般模样，不再有半点心疼，抡圆了胳膊挥着发刷.

发刷挟着风砸下去，被打的地方瞬间变白然后转为深红，每一下都结结实实的砸进肉里.

才只挨了二十多下，就把希尔疼得出了一身的冷汗.

希尔弓起身子，胸膛上下起伏，两手紧紧攥着床单.

威廉把发刷使出了铁板一样的威力，一下接着一下，把希尔的屁股揍得凹陷又弹起.

希尔屁股肉多却不大，五下就能照顾个遍.  
又是六轮下来，希尔的屁股大了不止一圈，红肿的发亮. 之前留下的巴掌印全被发刷覆盖，疼得他大腿不受控制的颤抖.

「砰! 砰! 砰! 」 又是连续的三下砸在伤的最重的臀峰上，希尔疼得张大了嘴，却发不出半点声来.

还没等他缓过劲，威廉在同样的地方又甩了五下. 

希尔再也忍不住了，哇的一声哭了出来. 身体开始扭来扭去，可惜依然于事无补. 那发刷依旧分毫不差的落在他那已经饱受摧残的屁股上.

威廉像是听不见他的痛哭，照样节奏规律的挥着发刷. 上至臀峰下至臀腿交接处的嫩肉，无一不被照顾的明明白白. 原本白嫩的屁股此时不再那么的有弹性，有些地方已经有了肿块，整个屁股由深红转为紫红，像两颗熟透的大葡萄. 

「不! 啊——! 不要! ! ! 」 希尔哭的上气不接下气，再没了刚才的英勇壮烈. 两手扑棱着向后伸去想要护住屁股，却被威廉半路截住按在腰上.

手和脚都被按住不得动弹，屁股被迫高高翘起受着那沉重的击打.

接二连三的责打似乎没有尽头，不管他怎么呼喊都无济于事. 威廉像个机器一样默不作声，一下接着一下的挥着手中的发刷，那发刷不仅打在肉上，还撞击着希尔心里最后那道脆弱的防线.

终于，那道防线被那毫不留情的发刷打的轰然坍塌，希尔再也受不住了，放下了那可笑的面子开口求饶.

「错了! 我错了! 哇啊啊啊——! ! !」 希尔此时已满脸泪痕，耳边的发丝也被汗水打湿贴在脸侧，好不可怜.

「饶了我，呜呜呜.....」 希尔整个人瘫在威廉腿上，每挨一下身体就会跟着狠狠一震.

威廉终于有了反应，手上停顿了一下，然后又是狠狠一击. 

「希尔王子不是要和我解除关系吗？」 威廉说完，把发刷搭在希尔色彩斑斓的屁股上，吓得希尔瑟瑟发抖.

「呜呜呜不了....不解除了，呜呜呜.....」希尔哭的话都说不完整.

「砰! 」 威廉抬手又是狠狠的一下，然后再次把发刷按在希尔那颤颤巍巍的屁股上.  
「你不是不爱我了吗？」 

「不是! 不是的! 」 希尔大叫着否认，生怕那怖人的发刷再次落下.  
「我瞎说的! 都是瞎说的! 呜呜呜.....」 希尔无措的摇着头.

那发刷再次离开了希尔的屁股.  
希尔感觉威廉握着发刷的手又抬了起来.

「不! 不要! ! 等等! 等等威廉! 」 希尔惊慌失措的大喊.  
「我不是....不是的! 不是那样! 」 希尔被吓得话都说不完整，胡乱的喊着，急得扭着身子.

「我骗你的! 威廉! 那是骗你的! 我爱你! 」  
希尔说完这句话后失声痛哭，最后那三个字似乎打开了闸口，方才因为疼痛而暂时被搁置在一边的大大小小的情绪通通涌了上来，他已顾不上身后的发刷会不会再次落下，只能用哭泣来发泄这几日的煎熬.

威廉走后，军区总部就被全面封锁，不光人进不去，消息也传不出来，没有人告诉他因为什么，就连父王也一脸凝重，闭口不谈. 他命人送去的话也都石沉大海.  
后来他每天都亲自去好几趟 ，无一例外的被守卫的拦在外面，说威廉不肯见他.

这几日他过得浑浑噩噩，止不住的胡思乱想.不光是因为思念，他更担心威廉是不是出了事.日子久了他也开始自我怀疑，威廉是否只是单纯的厌烦了自己?

堆积的将近两周的情绪最终被那个不知好歹的无名贵族引爆，然后第二天就有人通知他——威廉正在赶回来的路上.  
他不禁产生怀疑，为什么这么巧?只有听到他出了事，这人才肯出现. 

直到他见到威廉的那一刻，压了数日的委屈和担心才彻底爆发，变得一发不可收拾.

威廉终是没有再挥下手中的发刷. 他叹了口气，把发刷放在一旁，把手放在希尔后背上给人一下下的顺着气.

宽厚的手掌刚放在希尔后背上时，希尔的哭声骤然停止，身子紧绷. 发觉威廉只是在抚摸他时，哭的更凶了.

希尔哭了一阵后，情绪稍微稳定了下来，抽抽搭搭的开口:  
「对...对不起，我太害怕了才那样说的.....」

「你一走就是十天，军区总部被封死了，我连句话都带不进去. 我担心你，天天做噩梦....」  
希尔说着，又有些哽咽.  
「后来我去找你，守卫的士兵都说你不肯见我.」  
  
威廉快心疼死了，他哪里是不肯见他.  
军部机密泄露，他刚进去就被隔离起来接受调查，对外面发生的事情一无所知，从未有人告诉他希尔找过他. 所谓的「不肯见他」估计是那些人为了稳住希尔擅自编排的谎话.

当他解除嫌疑后，也没有恢复自由，军事机密的泄露会让他们国家一直处于危险之中.他被迫没日没夜的处理一堆烂摊子. 直到今天，军部才彻底解除封锁，在此之前他根本传不出任何消息或是信件.

威廉把希尔从腿上扶了起来，让希尔屁股悬空跨坐在自己两腿之间.

衣料蹭到伤处时，疼得希尔皱了下眉. 

威廉红着眼睛给腿上的人擦了擦眼泪，简单的说了下前因后果，然后向希尔真诚的道了歉.  
「希尔，我的宝贝. 是我不好，我不在的这些天让你受委屈了.」 

希尔握住威廉的手，轻轻的摇了摇头.  
「是我不对.」  
「我不该说那些伤人的话. 你别信，都是骗你的.」 

「我知道.」 威廉身体前倾，吻了吻希尔哭红了的眼睛.

「但是真的很伤人.」 他反手握住希尔纤细的手腕，把希尔的手按在自己心脏的位置.  
「你说那些话的时候，这里特别疼. 我当时都要哭了.」 

希尔看着威廉泛红的眼睛，心底深处仿佛被狠狠的蛰了一下.

威廉总是一副天塌下来也有我扛着的样子，仿佛上帝也不过如此. 如今听他说这些从来不可能从他嘴里说出的示弱的话，有些不知所措，恨不得抽自己两耳光.

仔细回想他刚刚说的那些伤人的话，要是威廉这么对他，他可能早就哭死了吧. 

「那.......」 希尔再开口时有些局促. 「你还会爱我了吗？」

「当然.」威廉宽容的笑了一下，然后给了希尔一个绵长又深情的吻.  
「我会永远像十八岁时那样爱你.」

希尔鼻子发酸，又有些想哭.  
他的威廉还记得，那天深夜他翻墙出宫,也就是第一次和威廉相遇的时候，正是威廉十八岁那年. 

THE END


End file.
